Segundo eterno
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Crearon el segundo en donde un amago de sonrisa se volvió en buenos días y un suspiro quedo en besos que no se podrían dar. O la versión SwanQueen de nuestras dos mujeres favoritas compartiendo la maldición del sueño.


**(En respuesta a una idea que se barajó en el grupo de wa que tengo con unas locas adorables. La escena está escrita como escena sin background-aunque de hecho construí uno por si acaso- de forma que asumamos que se quieren y Hook está fuera de la imagen QUE ES COMO DEBERÍA ESTAR)**

 **O cómo sería todo si fueran Emma y Regina las que compartiesen la sleeping curse.**

 **Segundo eterno**

* * *

Nunca, posiblemente, se acostumbraría a la sensación, a los labios suaves y a ese momento en donde la somnolencia parecía ganar presencia justo debajo de sus párpados. Luchar contra ello era inútil, impensable, y sin embargo Emma lo intentaba, parpadeaba y tragaba al tiempo que sus manos, enredadas en la ropa de cama hasta entonces, milímetros por encima del pecho de Regina, comenzaban a quedarse sin fuerzas. Nunca lograba arañar más de un segundo, un segundo en donde los párpados de Regina comenzaban a temblar, el último segundo entre vigilia y sueño, el último instante antes de que los suyos se cerrasen.

Y con ellos el deseo de mantenerse despierta.

Regina sabía que siempre odiaría la sensación. La memoria de recordar el brillo de unos ojos verdes por un instante antes de que su visión se aclarara y con ello los verdes ojos se fueran. Emma nunca caía encima suyo sino de lado, jamás arropada o metida en la cama, jamás vestida lo suficientemente bien como para no coger un resfriado.

Y Regina se permitía poner los ojos en blanco antes de arropar a la rubia y levantarse, sonriendo por la nota que Emma siempre dejaba tras de sí. Intentando encontrar una solución, cualquiera, escuchaba a Henry mientras el chico le contaba su día, -ese día que Emma ya había oído y el día nuevo que Emma oiría- Y le daba rabia, tristeza.

Nadie nunca le hubiera dicho que lo que más echaría de menos sería su voz, sus expresiones, aquellas que ya nunca buscaba cuando ninguna de las dos arañaba milésimas antes de que sus ojos se abrieran o cerraran. Nunca se hubiera descubierto acariciando la piel justo bajo los ojos de Emma antes de besarla, antes de intentar robar un instante más entre ensoñación y despertar.

Emma siempre se permitía mirar a Regina durante unos minutos más una vez situada para pasar el día siguiente, sus ojos bebiendo de todos y cada uno de los gestos que Regina hacía mientras dormía, su mente supliendo el silencio con sonrisas y ese pequeño temblor encima de la ceja izquierda cuando Emma decía algo verdaderamente estúpido. Los pequeños videos dejados en móviles que se daban la una a la otra nunca eran suficientes y Emma se descubría siempre alargando la mano para sólo chocar contra una pantalla; ojos anegados en lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta, un dolor sordo en el esternón.

Nunca se hubiera descubierto odiando tanto al tiempo como ahora, tiempo que, incansable, cortaba esos momentos hasta el milisegundo en donde el brillo de unos ojos se fundía a negro, su mente inerte para el resto del mundo, el calor de una mano un fantasma en sus nervios, una caricia con la que se despertaba soñando segundos antes de descubrir el cuerpo de Regina tendido junto al suyo y una nueva nota escrita a su lado en cada vez más cansada letra. Nunca se hubiera descubierto dejando notas, regalos, para nunca poder ver la reacción de Regina, para nunca oír su voz cuando esta se volvía más grave, para nunca poder reír y sonreír ante unos ojos que ahora sentía que había dejado de tener en cuenta para convertirse en normales cuando nunca lo habían sido.

Por eso luchaba, Emma pensaba cada día, una mano en torno a Regina, la otra soportando su peso para el instante en donde ya no fuera ella. Luchaba por ese tic en el reloj en donde casi podía notar el calor de su cuerpo, donde casi podía ver como se despertaba, como su rostro pasaba de relajado a tenso, ese mínimo instante en donde ambas podían verse, en donde ambas podían notarse.

Era un milisegundo que ellas transformaban en eterno, en donde Regina no se movía, alargando la sensación de despertar lo máximo posible mientras Emma luchaba contra la somnolencia, dedos cerrados en torno a las ropas de la otra, uñas que casi pinchaban la piel mientras se dejaban perder, en su olor y en sus ojos. Las más mínimas rendijas lo último que sabían de la otra.

Era un instante en donde Regina era luego aquella que miraba a Emma dormir y se permitía a ella misma unos minutos más, un beso más en los párpados, en la mejilla, un momento más en donde sus labios se cernían sobre los de Emma, el aire cálido cada vez que la rubia respiraba acariciando su rostro, su boca, por tan solo ese momento antes de que sus parpados se cerrasen.

Hicieron del momento algo mágico, algo que, pulsante, continuaba luchando incluso cuando los días se hacían eternos y los libros en donde Regina continuaba mirando se volvía cada vez más delgados. Incluso cuando Emma volvía de trabajar con la punta de las botas manchadas de barro seco y una hoja seca pegada al pantalón y nada más excepto silencio. Hoja que ella luego-a veces- procedía a guardar entre las páginas que sabía que Regina miraría, el color carmín u oro de la hoja brillando ante los ojos de Regina cuando ella finalmente despertaba.

Crearon el segundo en donde un amago de sonrisa se volvió en buenos días y un suspiro quedo en besos que no se podrían dar. Hicieron de lo malo bueno y de lo peor una lucha. Y aun así, cada día, al despertar, Regina se miraba a sí misma en el espejo, el rostro reflejado de Emma tras el suyo propio, y suspiraba.

"Confío en ti." Decía cada día Emma en una pequeña nota, arrugada ya, en lo alto del frigorífico de la cocina. "No estás sola." Decía una segunda en su despacho, pegada cuidadosamente no importase las veces que Regina se hubiera dejado llevar por la situación. "Te quiero" decía la última cada día en el baño.

"Y yo a ti." Respondía Regina.

Porque ella también confiaba en Emma, y en ese segundo eterno.


End file.
